Unplanned Circumstances
by ronko45
Summary: Sasuke is planning on leaving the Leaf, but something happens and he takes Sakura with him.  Written in different POV's.
1. Chapter 1

Before you continue, this story is written in three different POV's. H for Sakura; U for Sasuke; and N for Normal.

I don't own Naruto *weep*

Unplanned Circumstances

-X-

-H-

I was on my way home from my meeting with Naruto when I felt weird. I felt as if something was off balance and I immediately thought of Sasuke. The boy was so unstable the days before; I just knew something was wrong. I had to see him. I diverged from my original path home to Sasuke's house. It was a ways away but I had to see.

I reached the house and found that it was unlocked. Stepping inside ever cautiously I saw all of his belongings missing. By the window, atop of the dresser, was a picture flipped down. I picked it up and saw how happy we were before all of this trouble began. I started to get anxious…what did this mean? Where was he? If he wasn't here and neither were his stuff, then was he planning on leaving? I had to find out.

I ran through the dark and silent streets of Konoha. My hair whipped behind as the cool wind blew by. I did not stop to catch my breath. I couldn't waste what time I already did. A shadowed figure stopped in front of me. I could tell something was amiss. I slowed down to a stop. "What?"

"What's a girl like you doing out at a time like this?" said the figure.

"None of your business."

"Well, I don't really think that's true. My friends and I seem to think otherwise."

I sensed more people starting to surround me and I saw the evil grin on their faces. "You better back off. I have someplace I need to be." The man walked into the light and I saw him. He was about middle-age and he had really deep-set eyes. But what I noticed at first sight was the color of his eyes; they were blue (like Naruto's) but they were beasts' eyes. He cupped my chin and pulled me close. His breath was hot on my skin.

"Why don't you come over quietly?"

"Leave me alone." My hands curled into a fist and swung into the air. He caught it easily. He looked at me and it seemed he grew more ecstatic from my stubbornness. "Let go!"

"Hold her down. I might as well finish with her here." The four of them laughed as they came and held down each of my arms and legs. I felt their course hands start feeling me up and I started to cry; I was going to be raped. Naruto did warn me to be careful, but I was too preoccupied with finding Sasuke. My pink dress was pulled up as I thrashed harder. It would be pointless, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Let me go. Sasuke!" I screamed. I don't know why I did it, I just did.

"Shut up." The man put his lips on mine roughly and I cried more. I could do nothing; exactly how can I be of use to someone bent on power. I stopped trying to resist and tuned out all they started doing to me. I tuned out the feel of my dress getting ripped off; the feel of their hand's touching me… the sound of his zipper coming down.

-U-

I remember on the hospital rooftop we were about to battle, both of our toughest moves out and ready to hit, when _she_ came and ran in front of us. I know that Naruto tried to stop, but what went through my mind I was afraid of. I had half a mind to just go right through her and then through Naruto, but I, in the end, tried to stop too. If Kakashi hadn't come when he did, she would've been dead.

I started thinking, not about Sakura, (she wasn't important as of now) but about Naruto. I saw the hole that Naruto made compared to mine on the water towers. I grew so mad; when did he surpass me! I train and train nonstop and I can never beat him, never catch up to him. If I can't beat him, how can I expect to take out Itachi? Kakashi came and talked to me about things like teamwork and how power isn't everything…well I chose the path I would take already and I wasn't changing my mind.

My house already gave the feel of loneliness and darkness. I was surprised to find that I actually would miss them—my friends. I packed what I needed. I stopped in front of the picture that we were tricked to take. We were rivals then and rivals now, the only difference was that I always beat him. Without so much of a glance, I flipped the picture down and headed out. I already got an offer by the Sound ninja to meet up with them if I wanted to, and I wanted to.

Walking down the noiseless road, I passed by a couple of guys that of course paid me no mind. I would've wished they started something; I still had some steam. Regardless of what I wanted, I passed by and I was off. About ten minutes after though, I heard something. I heard a scream. The voice was all too familiar, the girl that I've insulted endlessly. I grew worried…and I started to run back. "Sasuke!" When I heard my name, I ran even faster.

My jutsu appeared after I made the hands signs. The fire spread through and hit the others surrounding what looked to be their boss. Screams were heard as they were knocked down and that's when I saw, what made me go off the edge. Sakura's dress was in a heap on the floor, breasts fully exposed in the fish-net tee. Her pants…they were at her ankles and the four men, were all feeling her up. The leader's hands reached for his zipper and I heard it get pulled down. Sakura's sobs were increasing and I went savage.

I decided on close combat, of course taking out the man getting ready to enter the girl. I went up to him. He already had his hands up to block his face, but who said I was aiming there. I quickly kneed him as he bowled over and slammed his back. The four goons reached out for me and I finished them off one by one, quickly.

-H-

My arms felt looser, as did my legs. I found that I could move again. I opened my eyes and surveyed the damage. The man and his gang were on the floor, close to death, but not dead. I saw someone, someone I knew and cried out. "Sasuke." He looked at me and walked up, not looking me in the eye. He handed me a shirt from his backpack; I looked down and remembered I was about to be raped. "Did you save me?" He said nothing. He started walking away. "Wait…please. Thank you… please don't leave."

"I have to…"

-U-

Sakura fell as I was in the middle of my sentence and to me it looked like either exhaustion or shock…it could've been both. I looked around. There was a bench and I could've just left her there, but I picked her up bridal style (after putting the shirt on her) and took her with me to meet the Sound.

"So you came. What's with the girl?" Tayuya spoke.

"Come on lets go." We continued into the forest and they told me I had to go into a coffin. "What?"

"Yes, this is what you came to Orochimaru for isn't it?" They were right. I advanced forward and looked at the pink-haired girl in my arms.

"Make sure she is safe. Protect her with your life; if I find out otherwise, you'll see what'll happen." After eyeing each and every one of them, I handed Sakura over to Tayuya, and entered the box.

The battle with Naruto took more out of me than I thought. I knew that he was a good fighter, but to make me use my full potential, the path I chose was well worth it. I sat with Sakura, watching over her for some reason. It's not like the people around here were going to touch her because if they did they would be dead before they know it.

I walked out, glaring at the other experiments, before I left to Orochimaru. "What is it?"

"We are going to another one of my labs…lets go."

"I'm not leaving Sakura here." Orochimaru looked at me and I back at him.

"You seem to like her…I wonder how the seal would work with someone like her." I glowered at him at the sound of those words. I very well knew the harm of having the curse seal; Sakura on the other hand, had nothing to do with this. My hand went up and I grabbed Orochimaru's wrist.

"Touch her and I'll kill you faster than you know…and I mean it."

"There, there, Sasuke. As long as you follow what I say, nothing will happen to her."

"I'm still taking her along."

-H-

I woke up to a small white room. My eyes adjusted to the bright light and I caught my bearings. I was about to get raped, but Sasuke saved me. I yelled out his name remembering he was going to leave. That's when everything went blank. My body felt as though it hadn't been used in days as I struggled to sit up-right. I walked to the wooden door and touched the cold brass doorknob. My eyes grew wide as I saw the bars lining the hallway. I was in a penitentiary.

The prisoners' voices echoed as I walked in front of the cells. Many tried hard to grab me but I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. "Sasuke!" I cried out some more, as their voices grew too. I turned the corner and a hand shot out in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"Hey, you don't need Sasuke. You could do with me just fine." The rancid smell of decaying teeth and a little something else made me cringe. I ran…to another room like what I came from.

Inside the room, was none other than Sasuke, I ran to him, hugging and crying, not even seeing the others there with him.

-N-

Sakura was hugging the raven-haired boy. Her salty tears running down her face onto the other's shirt. "Sasuke….I found you." He did nothing as she continued to cry. From behind, a woman pushed her off of him onto the floor.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" The woman sported many piercings and her small eyes grew wide at what she saw. "Why, are you wearing Sasuke's shirt."

"Sasuke's shirt….?" Haruno's emerald eyes trailed down and she blushed. "Why am I… wearing?" They both looked at the Uchiha. His eyes were slits but said nothing.

"You, I asked you a question." The woman repeated.

"Sasuke, who is this?" The woman came closer and closer to Sakura and then her view was blocked. Sasuke stepped in front of the floor-ridden girl, stopping the woman from advancing any further.

"Back off Karin." It was then that Sakura noticed Orochimaru and Kabuto. She stood up and backed up as much as she could to the door. "Sakura…."

"What are you…you really did leave. Why did you bring me with you?" The pink haired kunoichi started yelling and all stood watching.

Sasuke was getting tired. He had to deal with Karin flirting with him and even listening to Orochimaru; he wasn't about to take it from her too. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway, away from any prisoners. He spoke. "I'm not keeping you here. You can leave now that you're awake." He started walking away.

"Wait, why did you save me? Why did you bring me here?"

"…I really don't know."

"Let's go back. They'll accept us, as long as we go back."

"No Sakura. I've chosen my path and I didn't bring you to change my mind. I saw you were getting hurt and I stopped them. It means nothing okay?" Sakura was in a dilemma. She wanted to go back, yet she would rather her stay around him, no telling what that woman's relationship was to him. Plus, she might be the only one who can change his mind.

"Okay," she said head hanging low. "I'll stay…I won't stop trying to bring you home though."

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke said as he entered the room once again.

"I believe you know the drill Sasuke." The snake man's smile grew as the Uchiha's smile faded. He turned to Sakura and pushed her toward Kabuto. She landed with a thud into his chest. The male medic searched in his pockets and pulled out a small tar brown pill. He held the squirming girl down and his rough hands wrapped around her jaw, holding it open. The pill was placed into her mouth and she was forced to swallow it. Sasuke was faced in the other direction as the girl went through this.

"This is to make sure nothing goes wrong. Here Sasuke, I'm done with her." Kabuto pushed her back to him.

"Why…"

Finally, entered what they came here for. Two people entered into the room and Orochimaru's eyes glowed. "Lord Orochimaru here she is." The man ushered the little girl inside. The girl was no older than seven and here she was…another one of Orochimaru's experiments.

-U-

In my room, Sakura was asking questions. "Who was that girl Sasuke?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know. I only came here for power and Orochimaru probably knows not to trust me fully. Come to think of it, I knew nothing about anything here. "I'm going to go train." I started to leave.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to be here by myself…" I knew she really didn't want to stay alone, but I needed to be alone.

"Sakura, you're annoying." I walked off not even looking back to see the damage that I caused her.

The room was designed to give off the real feeling of the forest, without having to leave the premises. I walked over to a tree and started throwing kunai and stars. Just a little warm-up. I started throwing punches and kicks, my mind thinking over the problems I had. I had a girl with me who could and possibly would betray me to get me to the village, and a man that I need to keep my guard over for mine and Sakura's sake. My blows broke the trees and I kept on the path until I got to the end of the door. As I was nearing the exit, I noticed the little girl with her back to me. I tried to stop.

I moved and grabbed a branch and swung full circle to avoid her. She still didn't turn around. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Her small body swerved and her grey eyes were watching me. I couldn't move. What's going on? I asked myself, obviously not able to speak. In front of me, she still stared at me…I didn't know what was going on. My soul felt as if it was getting pulled from my body, my thoughts getting fainter and fainter. I could no longer see, but I heard someone come in.

"That's enough. Let him go." I fell to the ground, gasping for breath, eyes in slits. I was glaring at a little girl!

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh you liked? It was something we decided to test out. We'll see how it plays out soon." Kabuto walked away with the little girl following. I have to watch out for her…she almost killed me with a stare. What was that?

-N-

Sakura was sitting, waiting for Sasuke to be finished with his training when he walked into the room, looking worse than ever. She knew something was wrong. "Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura continued to pry and pry as Sasuke was growing more and more annoyed. He went off; punching the table beside him. How could he possibly tell her (though it was one of Orochimaru's experiments) that he was almost killed by a seven year old girl?

"Sakura…just leave me the hell alone," he said as he entered the bathroom. Not wanting to cause him any more trouble, she went to the bed and went to sleep.

Sasuke woke up from the couch that he was sleeping on to meet the others for their daily meetings. He had always had to help Karin with checking the prisoners and he hated it. He never thought it was possible, but he actually did find someone more annoying than Sakura. Sasuke looked back once more to the sleeping girl on the bed and left.

"Tee hee." From inside the room, Sakura awoke after having heard a series of laughter. She quickly got off the bed, pulled out her kunai, and looked around the ever quiet quarters. She looked behind her and the same thing once again… Sasuke had specifically told her not to leave the room but she felt something was in there with her; she heard but saw nothing every time she looked around. Finally as the last laugh was heard she jumped out into the hallway.

After about a couple of seconds, two men came walking up the aisle to where she was. She backed up more into the hallway just trying to keep away from them, but they weren't having that; they were going straight for her. Their beady black eyes followed her body until each of their eyes met one another. The men stretched out their arms and let out a menacing howl as they bolted for the girl.

Sakura dodged the oncoming attack and only barely managed to escape from the attackers. Her kunai that she swung relentlessly did not do what she wanted it to; it seemed their skin was made of something. She could only run because she wasn't strong enough, because she just wasn't fit to be by Sasuke's side.

-H-

I ran and ran. I saw the prisoners trying to pull me into the cell bars and I paid it no mind; if I stay here I have to get used to at least that. Looking behind me I saw no one, no one running at all. I continued walking in a trance, not really knowing where I was headed as I thought of all the possible ways to get stronger. I could take Orochimaru's way, but I myself would never sink so low. The other option was to train and if I was to do that, I would have to be with Sasuke twenty-four/seven. Just like the time before, I came across a room that was left open. I had no intention of looking in it but as I passed by, I saw Sasuke…and Karin. They were in a room alone together and it hurt me inside. I ran away from the two of them tears stinging my eyes.

-N-

Sasuke looked over at the door and stood up, feeling a presence before him. "What's wrong Sasuke," asked Karin.

"Nothing," he spoke as he exited the door.

Sakura scurried over the linoleum tiles and passed the hallway to anywhere. She let her feet guide her to an empty corridor and when she looked up, she finally saw the little girl. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and stared, not moving an inch. The little girl's grey eyes looked into Sakura's. Sakura tried to make it a point to escape from her view, but she realized it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she was made into an experiment.

Gathering all her courage Sakura went and introduced herself. "My name is Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" The blonde said nothing. Sakura looked around and felt the danger in the air, but she didn't know why. 'Is this little girl giving off this menacing aura? It's not impossible.' Feeling that she should leave, the older girl turned and started to leave. She stopped when she heard the girl say something. "Excuse me?"

"I don't have a name." Sakura was surprised; she went back and kneeled in front of her.

"Would you like me to give you one?" Again she said nothing. "Alrighty then, how about Hagu?" Looking up into her eyes, Sakura saw a glint. She instantly felt like she was rejuvenated by the girl's expression; she laughed. "Nice to meet you Hagu. I would love to stay longer but I can't."

Just like last time, as Sakura neared leaving Hagu spoke, "You're different than the others," and she walked away into the darkness of the hallway.

"Where were you?" Sakura entered the room and found an angry Sasuke glowering at her. "Answer me? I told you not to leave."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but…" she grew silent.

"But what? I want to know why you left the room."

"I heard voices and I thought that they were coming from inside the room and when I got out, I saw the two monsters and I ran. Then I saw you and that woman, and I ran even more." Sasuke sighed and lied himself on the couch.

"I'm going to sleep." His eyelids closed over his mysterious orbs and Sakura sat next to him.

"Hey Sasuke…" No response. "That girl, do you know anything about her?"

"…"

"She said that I was different than the others. There's something about her, something…"

"Sakura." When Sasuke called out her name, she felt it carried something more. "Don't go outside without me anymore, and stay away from that girl."

"Why Sasuke? Hagu seems nice."

"Hagu?"

"Yea, she wanted me to give her a name. Isn't it cute?"

"Sakura, listen. Just stay away from her." His eyes were sharp staring at her and although she didn't want to, she relented.

"Alright Sasuke." And then he went to sleep, just like that.

Sasuke looked around the room and saw the girl. His thoughts instantly went to the other night when he had specifically told her not to go outside without him. He knew that because he had a job to do, he would put her in more danger. He got up and shook her awake. "Get up Sakura, and follow me." The young kunoichi opened her heavy eyes and questioned him. He repeated. "Get up." So she did and they went training.

"Since I can't be with you all the time, I'll help you train. Now try to attack me." Sakura gathered her bearings and in a flash, Sasuke was gone. Her kunai was out and she readied herself to assail the boy. Her eyes followed the movements of her target; she was a sitting duck out here. As she slowly took a step on the grass, a kunai soared passed her face. She dodged it and while this was happening the boy's right hand came and flew into the air. She stepped back once, stepped back a second time. "Come on, hit me!"

His voice rang through the forest and she slashed her weapon in front of him. He smirked as he effortlessly dodged the iron weapon and brought his jab right in front of her face. She cowered behind her arms. All this time, as she was receding backwards, her back came in contact with a tree. Sasuke walked to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I…don't want to hit you…"

"Sakura, this is training. I thought you wanted to bring me back to Konoha. How do you expect to if you can't even beat me?"

"Sasuke…"

"I guess its talk; I guess Naruto's the only one who really wants me back." He walked a few steps away and watched her from the corner of his eye. She had her head down and her fists were clenched in deep thought.

"I will…bring you back; you can't count on it." Sasuke turned around.

"Then prove it. Prove to me you can bring me back."

Sakura ran with a shrill yell and brought her kunai down onto him. He stopped the barrage with his own kunai and she jumped back. Her clones ran after her and punched him in every direction. The Uchiha quickly ran up a tree, flipped in the air and with his fire-ball jutsu, burned them all into smoke. Sakura clearly out of ideas, continued with just plain tai-jutsu. She punched. He dodged. When he was backing up, he almost slipped and that's when one of her punches connected with his face—hard.

Sakura gasped. Sasuke wiped his hands across his mouth and saw the blood. He spit on the ground. His eyes were covered as he slowly walked toward the pink haired girl who herself was backing away from him. "Sasuke…I'm sorry…" She had lost any additional space when she hit the tree behind her. Once he was a step away, she turned to run but he grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her back in place. "Sasuke…" With her eyes closed, afraid just what the Uchiha was capable of, she surrendered. Sasuke's face moved closer to the unknowing girl's lips and Sakura eye's grew wide when she felt something warm upon her skin.

When she opened her eyes, the Uchiha was kissing her! But just as she was just about to kiss him back, or rather enjoy the kiss, he pulled back. "What…?"

He smirked again. "If you can get a hit on me again…" She looked at him.

"For real…?"

-H-

I was shocked. I was stunned. Sasuke, he just kissed me and now…every time I get a hit in, I get another! Cha! I will get those kisses! I will show him! My eyes lit up and I followed after the boy. "You're going to regret that decision." With more initiative than before, I pulled out my kunai again. I ran into the trees and threw quite a number down at the Uchiha. Quickly coming down, I threw some stars and with my chakra concentrated in my fists, I swung. When he dodged, I missed and hit the tree. The splinters flew in every which way.

"You're serious."

"There's too much at stake here." My hands instinctively followed his movements but for some reason, I was always a step behind him. When I swung left, he went right. When I swung right, he swung left. But that's when…I punched him going left. I created two clones, both swinging in a direction opposite each other. As that was happening, I threw some kunai and jumped from above. Sasuke was much to busy with the clones to worry about me and when I was almost on top of him he laughed.

"Nice try Sakura." He quickly spun around and punched and kicked each of them. I tried my hardest to change my trajectory, but he grabbed my ankle and roughly pulled me down to the ground. I was on my back and he was on top of me. He probably didn't realize it, but we were in an…awkward position. I blushed and looked away from him.

-N-

Sakura trembled under Sasuke's body as he continued sitting on top of her. "Nice Sakura. Looks like all you needed was motivation." Sasuke slowly lowered his head and with his face close to Sakura's, he kissed her again. This time Sakura went into it to, moaning into the boy's mouth. He went from a sitting position to lying over her. The kiss grew more passionate as they continued.

The door to the room was opened and neither of them noticed; they were too lost in each other to detect it. Standing a foot from them was Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Hagu.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the three. He quickly got up, leaving a dazed Sakura still on the floor, trying to stand.

"If I didn't know better," started Kabuto, "I'd say you…"

"Shut up!" The Uchiha grabbed Sakura's hand and he eyed Hagu when he passed her. Before that happened, he felt the breath being pulled out of him. He collapsed, breathing in deeply, trying to keep what he could inside of him. Sakura screamed. She crouched next to the boy and when Hagu looked at her, she knew.

"Hagu? Are you doing this?" No response.

"Hagu?" asked Orochimaru to Kabuto who did a shrug.

"He was hurting you. So I stopped him."

"No Hagu. Stop this…he wasn't hurting me. He's my friend."

"…"

"Hagu," cried Sakura, "please, don't take him away from me." Sakura lowered her head and was weeping onto Sasuke before she heard him cough. His eyes that were so lifeless slowly returned back to their original hue. Sakura cried some more. "Thank you Hagu."

"Who is this Hagu?" asked Kabuto, 'Why does she listen to Haruno?'

"I am. That's my…name." Sasuke, after receiving even just an infinitesimal amount of energy back, grabbed Sakura and left but not before Orochimaru warned him.

"You're being careless, Uchiha."

"Kabuto..." Said Orichimaru.

"I know sir. I was thinking the same thing. "Why does she listen to Haruno… if this goes on then the plan might be ruined." Kabuto looked to the Snake sanin. "What are we going to do?"

"We have many options Kabuto. We just need to see how everything works out. We'll go for a trial run later today. If anything goes wrong with Hagu, you know what to do…"

"Sasuke's going to be mad…"

Kabuto followed after Orochimaru and the little girl as they exited the forest. Sasuke was reluctant to go, but he had to so here he was, following the others. The small village laid before them as Kabuto relayed the instructions to the little girl.

"Okay this is what you're going to do. Kill everybody in this village…and do it quick." Hagu looked around and asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Nobody answered.

"Go, do your job."

Hagu walked into the small village. Her small figure, her innocent looks, and the timid aura she gave off, attracted a couple to her.

"Oh my goodness," said the woman. "Look at this girl," to Hagu, "Are you alright?"

"Where did you come from?" The man had knelt in front of the girl and as their eyes met, he felt he couldn't breathe. He grabbed at his throat and made gurgling sounds. The man's girlfriend stood wide-eyed at the scene, before she went to help him.

"Are you okay honey? What's wrong?" When she brought his head to hers, she saw his dying eyes. His russet eyes she had so fallen in love with were gone, replaced with inert orbs, and not soon after she felt her soul being pulled out of her. Her body fell onto his as their souls left and made their way into the blonde's mouth.

Hagu continued into the centre of the village, where she saw the most people gathered around. In the middle, in the midst of all the citizens, Hagu stood. Her head lifted enough so that her eyes were visible, and then she let out an awesome scream. The people looked at her, and they covered their ears. Screams were heard from men, and women, children and adults alike.

Hagu's mouth was open as white wisps of smoke absconded from the peoples' mouths and into her own. They fell with a thump onto the ground, eyes wide, spittle flowing down their chins. As the last soul made it into her orifice, she grew bigger. Her gray eyes grew sharper and her dress, into tatters, as it could no longer to contain the petite body it was supposed to. Her white-blonde hair grew wild and expanded over her body as she rampaged throughout the rest of the village.

Sasuke was watching with a petrified expression. He watched as she got bigger and bigger, with every soul, how much meaner and dangerous she actually became. Orochimaru and Kabuto smiled. Their plan was going smoothly.

-U-

"Sasuke… don't mention anything that you saw to anyone." Of course I wouldn't, I don't want Sakura to worry. "Because if you do…" Kabuto, as if on cue, produced the tar brown pill that Sakura was forced to take when she decided to stay. That pill had killed many when they were perfecting it. It kept people close, because if they tried to leave, they would instantly turn into a pile of dust, unless another pill was administered. I scowled, remembering that it was inside of her as of this moment.

Sakura was waiting for me when I returned from the mission. I couldn't tell her because Orochimaru watched everything, and I mean everything. With the rest of the day ruined, I went to train, and then went to sleep on the couch thinking exactly what I could do to solve this problem. As I lay thinking, I realized that I wanted Sakura's safety more than anything else…and this surprised me.

-N-

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, looking at the scroll in front of her. It arrived just moments ago by bird, and she knew something was wrong. The scroll read:

We need the Leaf's help. We were attacked; our people, they are lifeless and out village destroyed. Nobody who was there is alive and some of had gone on missions, just hours before, and when we came back… Please, Hokage, please help us. We don't even know what did this terrible thing…

Lady Tsunade sighed and put her hands in her face. How was she to deal with this? If they were hit by an unknown source, what are the chances that they were going to get hit too?

-H-

I woke up alone once again and as I made my way to the bathroom, there was a knocking and I opened it.

"Hello Haruno."

"Kabuto," I said surprised and then angered. "I don't need to associate myself with you, so just leave."

"Well that's not entirely true Sakura. I wanted to tell you something." I made no attempt to leave so he continued. "You don't need to stay here. Let me rephrase that, you shouldn't stay here."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Well, just that, Orochimaru thinks you're getting in the way of Sasuke's progress."

"…getting in the way…"

"Yes. And I just thought I'd tell you before he makes Sasuke pay for it."

"Pay for it? How?" I looked at the man before me. Something told me that he was lying but the other thing about getting in Sasuke's way, it felt true. He had told me himself that I was in his way… was I that much of a burden to him even now? I turned away from Kabuto as my eyes started to water. "What can I do?"

"You can leave." Leave? Can I really do that?

"But that thing you put in me? That was so I couldn't leave wasn't it?"

"Oh that? All you have to do is take this pill. This is sort of an antidote…"

"How can I trust you?"

"Why would I do anything to harm you? Sasuke would kill me, and that will mess with Orochimaru whom I do not want to mess with." I thought about and realized that he maybe right. I want to take Sasuke back, but that is going to have to wait…I can get Naruto to come here with me and then we can bring Sasuke back ourselves.

I took the blue pill from the male medic's hands and swallowed it. For some reason, I did feel better. Then I looked at Kabuto and told him my plan. "I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"Why not leave tonight…"

"I have my reasons…"

"Okay, you know where the exit is…"

Sasuke came back relatively late that night. I knew I had to keep my emotions under control, I mean I have been doing it for so many years now. "What are you still doing up?" I walked up to him and kissed him. All the emotions of my life in that kiss came loose and it took him a while before he pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…" I slipped into the covers of my bed and fell asleep weeping silently.

-U-

When I entered the room, Sakura was still up, which was weird. I wondered what she was doing awake, but when I asked that, she didn't answer. She walked up to me and kissed me. I, for some reason, noticed this kiss was different than the first one we had. This one felt like longing and sadness… Before I got any involved in the kiss, I pushed her off. And what's even stranger, was that after the kiss, she went straight to the bed and went to sleep. On my way to the bathroom, I thought I heard sniffling, like she was crying, but that was quickly dismissed when the cold water touched my burning skin, drowning out anything beyond the bathroom walls.

-N-

Sakura, for the last time, woke up alone. She took a bath and made her way to the exit of the hideout. In the halls, the prisoners still looked out at her, trying to pull at her. She walked quickly to the door and as she reached the last side hall before the exit, she saw a familiar face.

Hagu stood at the edge of that hall and looked to the floor. Sakura walked over to her. "What's wrong Hagu?"

"…" Sakura felt bad that this little girl had to grow up in this dreary place. She thought about it, and even though she knew that she was dangerous, Sakura still decided to take her along.

"Come on Hagu… you're coming with me…if you want." Hagu looked into her eyes and that feeling again of fullness, of rejuvenation, overcame her. Sakura grabbed her hands and together they went out into the real forest to the village hidden in the leaves, bathed in the glow of the rising sun.

"Now we don't need to worry about infiltrating the Leaf. With Hagu already present, and her instructions already known, we will destroy that village."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Kabuto.

"I'll deal with him. As long as he can gain power, that boy will not do anything to contradict that."

-X-

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry it's so confusing going back and forth in POV's but it was a good write and if you enjoyed it, you completely forgot about being confused. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Unplanned Circumstances 2

Well as you guys know, there are a lot of POV's and it is the same as last time. H for Sakura; U for Sasuke; and N for Normal. Oh yeah, almost forgot about the disclaimer… I own nothing in Naruto so enjoy!

-X-

-H-

I looked back at the little girl following my every move. I had found her when I was living with Sasuke over at Orochimaru's hideout, but it wasn't so much as living as it was I had no choice after I declined the offer to leave. Hagu had been an experiment that Orochimaru was especially proud of. I didn't know what made me take her with me; maybe I felt that she was lonely, but whatever the reason, I didn't regret it.

We walked to the large gates that lead to Leaf, and as soon as I stepped my foot inside of the village, the gate guards explained to me that I was to see Tsunade. I wanted to go home, to drop Hagu off before I got in even more trouble, but they weren't hearing it. I made my way to Tsunade's, to await whatever punishment I had coming.

-N-

Sakura stepped inside of the small office. As soon as the door shut behind Sakura and Hagu, Tsunade started yelling. "Where the hell have you been?" Sakura looked around the room wondering why Kakashi was there. "Answer the question Sakura. Where were you?" Her head lowered and she wanted to tell them in a way so that Sasuke could come back if he ever wanted too.

As if reading her mind, Kakashi spoke up. "We know he left, you don't have to lie for him."

Sakura didn't know what else to do, so she told them the truth. "I was on my way to stop Sasuke from leaving, but a gang had gotten a hold of me…Sasuke saved me, and for some reason brought me with him."

"Naruto and the others told us that." Spoke Tsunade.

"Yeah, when I woke up I thought I was going to come back with him, but he didn't want to. It took a while but I finally escaped from Orochimaru." They all stared at her as if she was holding something back; she was. She couldn't find it in herself to tell them that Sasuke had offered her an out but she stayed instead. Tsunade finally broke the silence with another question.

"What about her?" Every face turned to Hagu, who was hiding behind Sakura's red dress.

"Well you see…"

Tsunade interrupted her. "Did you find her at Orochimaru's?" Sakura looked at her and thought about what she was going to say. The moment they find out what Hagu really was, they would have her kicked out of the Leaf.

"No Milady, I found her somewhere in the forest after I had left."

"Even so, I cannot allow such a risk. None of us know if she's Orochimaru's experiment really. I'm sorry Sakura, but you're going to have to take her back to wherever you found her."

"Lady Tsunade! I can't do that; she's just a little girl."

"Sakura…"

"No. Please let her stay." Tears pooled around her emerald eyes and Tsunade sighed.

"Only because I trust you she can stay. If anything happens…" Sakura nodded while guiding Hagu out of the office. "I hope I don't regret this…" said Tsunade to no one in particular.

Later that night when the sky was visibly clear, Hagu sneaks out of the house and over to an alleyway, hiding in the shadows, where she spots a man walking toward her. The man had already seen the young girl but paid her no mind as he continued past her without a second glance. Hagu raced after the man and stopped in front of him. He wasn't at all fazed by the sudden appearance and still kept on walking. Once again, as he walked away from her, she sidestepped in front of him. This time he looked her in the eye and started to yell. Big mistake.

The moment their eyes had locked, he felt his voice being taken. His yells had no voice to them, so they were coming out as squeaks. His hands reached up to his throat like many people before him as he tried to stop this pain. He fell to the floor writhing like a fish out of water as spittle started to leak down his chin. Hagu opened her mouth wide, and as she did, a white wisp of smoke escaped the body of the suffering man. As soon as she devoured what she came there for, she grabbed the man and started dragging him somewhere to dispose of him. Hagu, the angel in white, ran back to Sakura's house, and got into bed as if nothing had ever happened.

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and best friend, brought out a file and placed it in front of Tsunade. "What is this?" asked the Hokage.

Shizune flipped the file open. It was packed, filled with missing persons reports. "All these people were declared missing only days after Hagu was allowed here."

Tsunade looked between Shiziune and the file. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know yet, but let's hope it's just a coincidence." Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked out of the window. She too believed it was Hagu, but then again it could all just as well be a coincidence.

-H-

I was walking home one night after a long day working at the hospital. I kept thinking about Hagu and the monkey I gave her; I felt bad for leaving her alone so long that I had to give her a companion. She loved the gift so much that she actually smiled, and she didn't do that too often.

I was walking through the park, and in front of me stood a group of girls and as soon as I got closer, they surrounded me. "Well, well, well," they said, "if it isn't Sakura Haruno." The girls were regular villagers; I could have beat them up if I wanted, but I didn't… I listened to what they had to say. "We know you left with Sasuke… the whole freaking village knows. We're just bummed that you came back instead of him." The other girls agreed and started laughing as if the first girl had made the funniest joke.

My fists had clenched tightly as I restrained myself from hitting the girls. One hit on them and I could 'accidently' kill them. So being the bigger person I was, I started walking away, never once turning back as their threats and jabs became harsher… that is, until I heard a scream.

-N-

Hagu had seen Sakura leave her job and she knew that she would be in trouble if Sakura found out about her late night escapades. She was going to run past, and try to make it home before Sakura knew she was gone, but things went differently than planned. Hagu had seen the group of girls standing in front of Sakura. When they surrounded her, she was ready to jump in, but she knew better; clutching the monkey, her impulse dissipated. The little girl continued to watch and she was watching Sakura. Sakura looked like she was mad and she was clutching her fists as she walked away from the threats and the insults. Hagu took that as her chance. She felt the hurt that they put on Sakura, and now they were going to get hurt too.

The moment Sakura walked away, Hagu stepped up to the group of girls, hugging her monkey as if she was an innocent little girl. They instantly crowded around the "adorable little angel" and asked her questions. If they wondered, even in the least bit, why such an angel had such a mean look on her face they would've known to run when they had a chance. One of the girls placed her hand on Hagu's shoulder and that's when Hagu let loose.

Usually Hagu would suck the souls out of her victims, but not this time; Hagu was mad. Because of the amount of rage Hagu contained in her body she transformed even faster. Her body didn't grow as it typically would have, but her fangs did. She wasn't worried about souls as she took a bite of the girl who had her hand on her shoulder. Her body was cut in half and the blood stained Hagu's dress, making her look like a little devil. The rest of the girls in the group screamed, and attempted to make a dash for it as soon as the blood hit the pavement, but like Hagu would allow that. She pounced on two of them, clawing at their backs and killing them in an instant.

-H-

I ran back when I heard the screams and I saw the worst sight I could possibly imagine. Hagu was standing on top of two dead girls. I quickly ran and grabbed her arm. "Hagu, what are you doing?" My voice seemed to have an affect on her because she returned to her normal meek self. I surveyed the damage. Three dead bodies lay on the ground, and two traumatized girls roamed free… there was no way we wouldn't get caught. "Hagu we have to get out of here."

-N-

Shizune ran into Tsunade's office, only to find her sleeping when she was supposed to be filing out documents. "Lady Tsunade, I think you have to listen to this." Tsunade got up slowly and saw Shizune with a girl.

"What's going…?"

"It's abut that girl." Tsunade instantly understood and waited for the girl to speak.

"We… we were out last night, with a bunch of other friends, five of us. We were minding our own business when we saw the cutest little girl ever. Anyways, while we were talking to her, my friend she placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder… and then…" The girl started crying, and Tsunade urged her on. "The girl she ate my friend!" she screamed. "She was bit in half and then she killed the other two. Me and my friend, the only survivors, started to run. I don't know where she went, but I ran and accidently fell into the lake where I saw another dead body!"

Shizune patted her on her back. "Do you think you can tell us who you saw?" Shizune placed the missing persons' file on the desk. As soon as she flipped it open, the girl identified the person. "Are you sure?" The girl nodded and Shizune looked at Tsunade, "That's the first one that went missing…"

Before the girl left the office, Tsunade asked her one more question. "What did the little girl look like?"

"She was a small girl who had white blonde hair and a white dress. She was also holding a stuffed monkey."

"What are you going to do?" asked Shizune after the girl had left.

"Get me the Inuzukas."

-H-

Hagu had fallen asleep the moment we reached a place for us to settle down at. I let her sleep, and I didn't bother talking to her about what just happened… yet. I went out of the cave that we happened to find and went on in search of some sustenance. Down the trail, I had found a lake and caught some fish and then later, I found some berries. I hurried back to the cave and as soon as I got there, I dropped all I had in my hands. The cave was empty. I searched inside the dark cavern and could find no trace of the little girl… only minutes later did I hear a shrill scream come from the village.

-N-

Hagu woke up from her sleep and noticed that Sakura wasn't there with her. She picked up her brown monkey and made her way over to the village; it was time her instructions were met. She had walked into the village the same way Sakura led her out of it and walked over to a bench located under a large tree, the shadows of the night masking her face as a man walked toward her. The man kneeled in front of her. "What are you doing out here, where is your house?" The man's voice was filled with concern as he spoke. "Come on sweetie," he said, "let me take you home." When he held out his hand for her to take, her eyes met his. His smile was gone, and he fell onto the floor convulsing, holding on to his throat. When the white cloud drifted from his mouth, he ceased twitching.

People saw the man fall onto the floor, and they ran to him. As they asked questions of how he fell, Hagu stood up on the bench and let out a blood curdling scream. Her mouth opened and the citizens nearest her covered their ears to drown out the sound. Not that that had any affect because they all started to choke, all of them, and they eyed her with pleading eyes, but alas, it was too late. Each and every wisp of white soul made their way into the girl's mouth.

Hagu felt her body grow bigger, and her appetite for souls, larger. Her white blonde hair grew about her body just like the first time. Her dress fell apart as her body grew with every new soul that she ingested and with every new soul, the wilder she became.

Orochimaru ran through the woods with Kabuto and Sasuke on his tail, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Everything is going as planned." Sasuke didn't know what Orochimaru could have possibly meant when he said that. All he knew was that they were on their way to the Leaf, and then he remembered that Hagu had left with Sakura. Knowing something was going to happen, he couldn't help but hope that his village was okay.

-H-

The scream was so loud and shrill I knew it had to be Hagu. I started to run, to run to the village to right what I've done wrong. As I neared the main gates, I heard the sound of footsteps all about me. I stopped in my tracks and pulled out my kunai. "Who's there?"

"Sakura Haruno…" Her voice sounded vaguely familiar and then a pack of dogs surrounded me. It was Kiba's sister.

"I'm in a hurry, I have to go…"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you…"

I was back at Tsunade's office, but different from last time, she had no intention of hearing me out. "I knew something was going to happen." She said angrily. "I let you bring her here. She was Orochimaru's experiment wasn't she?"

I had nothing to say and she took it as a yes. "Please let me handle this."

"Just like I let you handle her before?"

"She only killed them because of me…"

"But killing is killing Sakura; did time at Orochimaru's really change you that much?"

"I'm sorry, but please…"

"No. This time, this time I'll take things into my own hands." I was so mad at myself, but even so, I couldn't allow Hagu to go down by Lady Tsunade; surely she would kill her ruthlessly. I ran out of the office, Tsunade yelling after, as I started toward where Hagu was, to see if I could get her back to normal. It didn't take me long to find out where Hagu was. There was a trail of souls floating into a white blonde monster that had the same dress as Hagu –though tattered– and not to mention the stuffed monkey dangling from her hands.

I ran behind the monster and got her attention. "Hagu!" She stopped short and slowly turned around, looking for who called her name. "It's me Sakura." Hagu looked down at me, as if those grey eyes were fighting to do the right thing. It couldn't help but smile, and then, I felt what only others had felt. My voice had caught in my throat, and my hands instinctively went to relieve the pressure I was feeling. I fell to my knees finally losing my grip to reality as my soul started to slip out of my body.

-U-

We arrived at the Leaf just as Hagu began to grow bigger, stronger. I looked around the village and saw the destruction, though it wasn't as bad as the town where Hagu was forced to make a trail run. So many screams were heard as the monster passed by them, souls following as if they were a massive herd. I saw many ninja attempt to take the monster out but none were successful, or rather none of them even came close. The moment they came into contact with her, they would fall to the ground unconscious. I knew it was only a matter of time until the whole village was destroyed and only one person could stop her. Sakura was their only hope.

Suddenly I started getting worried. If Hagu was running wild, then that meant something happened to Sakura. I left my spot with Orochimaru and started to look for her when Orochimaru stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I pulled my arm away.

"What I should've done the moment I got here." I heard him send Kabuto after me, so I ran toward Hagu, knowing full well Sakura would be there. It wasn't five minutes, when I saw the pink haired kunoichi on her knees, clutching her neck as if she couldn't breathe. I ran to her and felt the same feeling I felt when Hagu had first tried to kill me all those days ago, as I got closer. I kept pushing through the pain until finally got Sakura and jumped away from the white monster, enough away as to not have our souls taken.

As I placed Sakura on the ground, I saw Kabuto running toward Hagu. If he could get her to listen to him, we wouldn't stand a chance. I looked back at my companion and saw the color returning to her skin. "Hagu…?" asked Sakura the moment she woke up. She saw me, was shocked, but got over it quickly and started asking about her little friend.

"Sakura, we have to stop her. If this continues then there won't be a village anymore." Sakura nodded and stood up. It seemed she understood the depth of the issue here.

"But I'm going to be the one to finish her. This is my fault and I have to deal with it." I of course understood where she came from and just as we were about to do what we had to do… guess who shows up.

"Hold it!" Naruto jumped in front of our path. "I'll help you out Sasuke. Sakura, you go get 'em."

"Thanks Naruto…" and then we all went to where we had to go.

-H-

Naruto and Sasuke first attacked the man hanging around Hagu's shoulder, causing him to jump off as they chased after him. "She's all yours," yelled Sasuke as they disappeared from view. I trailed after Hagu, not worrying at all about getting my soul taken again. I tried to talk to her. "You have to stop Hagu! This isn't you…" Hagu continued walking, blatantly ignoring the me. "Hagu, remember the monkey?" She stopped, looked at me, and then at her monkey. "Yeah, I gave you that, don't you remember?"

"Mon… key…" I smiled, urging her on. As Hagu stood hugging her monkey, Orochimaru came into the scene.

"Don't think you're done here. Finish her." Hagu slammed her large hairy hands in front of me, causing me to jump back. "Forget about her soul, just kill her." Hagu continued to slam down on the ground and then she began to stomp her feet, never once getting a hit on me.

"I'm sorry Hagu." I concentrated all the chakra I had in my fist and attacked her arm. We all heard the sickening crack as she pulled her hand back to her body; it was broken. I kept trying to get to her. "Please Hagu; I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Too bad girl," yelled Orochimaru as he commanded Hagu into another attack. As she tried to squash me like a bug with her foot, she swung her arm, me not noticing until it was too late. The impact pushed me far into another building, my back hitting first and my head whipping back from the force. Hagu slid her good arm over her body, as if she had done something wrong.

-N-

"Sakura…" she spoke in a whisper. She started walking closer to Sakura until Tsunade stood in front of her, in a fighting stance, her voice angry.

"What the hell happened?" Hagu made small advances to Sakura, but Tsunade still kept her at bay.

"Lady Tsunade…" The Hokage looked back at Kakashi and she seemed to understand. She walked over to him, allowing Hagu to see Sakura.

"Hagu, what are you doing? Finish her." Orochimaru's voice just didn't reach the monster anymore; she seemed more concerned about the fallen girl.

"Sakura," said Hagu. She reached out her good arm, trying to see if all this was real or not, and a tear fell onto Sakura's face.

"I know Hagu…" Sakura coughed, blood evident around her mouth. "You didn't mean any of this." She took her time speaking, as if all her energy was leaving her body. "Just do the right thing… and show Lady Tsunade and… the rest of the village… that… you are actually a… good…" Sakura's voice faded as her soul soared into the sky. It wasn't by Hagu though, this was all natural… Sakura died as she spoke to Hagu and Hagu cried over her dead friend. Hagu picked her up, trying to rejuvenate her just like the other times. It didn't work, and it continued not to work. Finally she realized what had happened… nothing would be able to bring Sakura back to her, and she knew who's fault it was… somebody other than herself.

Orochimaru was laughing with delight at having Sakura gone. Even he knew the extent her power had over Hagu. The Snake sanin jumped off of the monster and grabbed the dead girl, lifting her by her dress collar. He threw her body onto the ground, and before leaving to get back on Hagu's shoulders, he spat on her. Those standing in the sidelines were all ready to jump in. Threat or not, no one did that to a friend. Tsunade and Kakashi all got ready to attack the former Leaf ninja but something more interesting happened.

Sasuke and Naruto were at their wits ends about what to do. Kabuto didn't even fight with them! He just kept running away from them every time they got closer. Eventually, they were back where they started, and that's where they got Kabuto to stop. He was looking to where Hagu was, and he smiled. "It seems were not enemies anymore."

"Yeah right if you think I'm going to fall for that." Naruto jumped up and attempted to punch him in the jaw.

"Just look down there."

-U-

When Kabuto pointed out the scene below us, I saw Hagu grabbing Orochimaru into her arms. I was so lost in the scene that I almost missed Sakura, who was lying on the floor. I jumped down and when I got to her, I sensed something was wrong. The back of her head was cracked and I knew it wasn't her soul that was taken, I knew how that looked… she wouldn't have had all the blood on her anyways. I looked at Kakashi and Tsunade, Naruto asking me what was wrong, as he sat by my side. He kept asking and asking, ultimately trying to shake her awake. I pushed him off and told him what he already should have guessed.

"She's dead! Naruto, she's dead." Naruto stood up and his eyes blazed with fire, looking at Hagu and Orochimaru. "We can't interfere Naruto. Hagu was hurt by Orochimaru too." I pulled him back, and he reluctantly stood next to me, ready to jump in if he needed to.

-N-

Orochimaru was struggling in the girl's hands, trying to squirm his way out of her monster grip. "What the hell? Hagu get off me."

"Sakura was my friend."

"You work for me Hagu, now let go before I destroy you too." Hagu looked at the man straight in the eye, keeping her grey eyes locked onto his. He started laughing. "You think that will work on me? I don't let my experiments have that much power over me, no matter how strong you are. Kabuto, I think you know what to do." The man looked on the roof where Kabuto stood but Kabuto did nothing. "Kabuto…"

Kabuto looked at the man. "I'm sorry, but no can do."

"Kabuto you insolent…"

"I'd worry about Hagu right now." Hagu still had Orochimaru in her hands and he was getting desperate as he saw she was about to eat him. He made some hands signs and soon a blue flame started around his body. He was disappearing slowly, as the flames got hotter and hotter. Hagu's skin became singed at first, and then soon turned from first to third degree burns. Orochimaru's legs were already engulfed in the flame yet Hagu still placed his whole body into her mouth. The flames burned the inside of her mouth terribly, yet she kept on chewing. Orochimaru's knees were gone now, but his face was inside of Hagu's mouth. She kept on chomping, the feeling of the thick irony liquid coating her tongue. Finally, the blue flames died down and Orochimaru's body lay limp inside of the girl's mouth. She finished the job, eating the rest of his body and returning back to her little self.

Everyone was oblivious to the male medic ninja after what had happened and he took that as his cue to leave, but not after appearing in front of the ninjas and running his hands through Sakura's hair. He was gone before they could even get up, and he escaped unscathed. Hagu walked over to Sakura and for the first time, really let her emotions out. They stayed like that for hours until it started to rain.

The next morning was no better. The sky was dark, and it looked as if the sun didn't exist. The rain poured hard on the villagers, who had gathered there to pay their respects to all those who lost their souls and to Sakura who suffered from a concussion. One by one, white daffodils were placed on the graves of the loved ones and one by one people broke into cries. Naruto placed his flower onto Sakura's grave, a grievous look on his face. He tried to hold his tears back, but it was just too much. He walked back to his spot, Iruka comforting him.

Next was Sasuke. He placed the flower onto her grave, letting his hand linger on the granite grave stone. "I'm sorry Sakura… for everything, but know this, Hagu is allowed to stay in the Leaf, and I'll be watching over her for you…"

'Tsunade walked over to Sasuke, who was still holding the dead girl, after the battle was over. "I should have both of you on a one way train to the jailhouse, but that wouldn't be right. Hagu did save us, and she did stop Orochimaru."

Sasuke stood up. "Well, I think I'll be going now that the village is safe. I still never finished my training."

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, acting as a shield. "Take one step and I'll clobber you. There's no way I'm going to let you off a second time."

"Oh don't worry Naruto. I know he'll stay." Both boys looked back at Tsunade confused. "Well you see, there is no way any of us know how to care for Hagu, and I'm not assigning her to anybody else but you. Your mission is to look after her. You know Sakura would have wanted that."

"That means I have to stay in the village?"

"Oh yes, and don't think because you came to save us means you're off the hook. You are on probation until I clear it, and you will regain the trust of your comrades. I think that's fair don't you?"'

One tear slipped and mixed with the rainwater on his face as he walked away from the young kunoichi's gravesite. Sasuke walked back and Hagu was standing there, weeping silently. Sasuke placed a hand on her head and she looked at him. He nodded and pushed her gently to Sakura's grave.

Hagu reached the grave, and kneeled on the wet ground. Her monkey was still in her hands. She looked at the animal and gave it a hug before placing it onto the grave, laying it on the bed of daisies that already littered the stone from the people before. Her cries finally ceased as she stood back up, looking up at the dark sky. "I'll do my best to be a good girl… thank you Sakura." She looked back at the village standing with her in that small area. Her eyes glided over each and every one of theirs and they all felt… invigorated, like all their power had returned. The sun peeked through the sky, lessening the rain significantly, as the hot orbs rays hit Hagu. She really did look like an angel, an angel in black. Sasuke took her hand and looked at her, giving her a smile before he headed off back to his house, the very house he had given up when he decided to stay with Orochimaru.

Later that night, as the wind blew cold and ominous, a man stood in front of the Haruno gravesite. "Your time came to early Sakura…" The man had behind him a woman who had been tied up and gagged. A scroll appeared in front of him and he smeared the hair that he collected from Sakura onto it, and then placed the living sacrifice onto the centre. Soon the sacrifice became encased inside of ash, taking the appearance of a particular ninja.

The man made some kind of hand signs and spoke some words, "Summoning: Impure world resurrection." Soon the ground started shaking. Hagu's monkey and its bed of flowers scattered as the earth under it was lifted up. A coffin emerged from the ground and stood in front of the man. He opened the case, and smiled to himself as the product of his summoning emerged from the case. "I think my work here is done." He left just as the girl stepped out. Sakura stepped out and looked around her. She knew something was wrong. She remembered that Hagu was a monster and she remembered that she was thrown into a building with such force that she cracked her head.

Her hands slowly reached up to the back of her head and her eyes went big. She felt the crack o f her skull. She saw the huge coffin, and then she walked over to the gravestone. _R.I.P Sakura Haruno. A bright young kunoichi, who was strong at heart. _She choked on her voice as she read and reread the gravestone. She was dead. But now she was alive… how? She saw the monkey and picked it up, immediately remembering about Hagu. She had no idea what had happened to Hagu, but she thought she had heard Sasuke say something about taking care of her, and of course he would have some answers to the questions she was looking for. Sakura ran through the night and made her way to Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door and after a minute the door opened. Sasuke looked out at the girl and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Sasuke…"

-X-

A/N: Well? I know another cliffhanger, but I just had to go with this story instead, making Sakura come back to life… I couldn't have her be gone yet. I will in time get another story out relating to this but in the meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed it… Last part – hopefully- coming eventually. Sorry for making you wait so long, but I decided it was better to upload than to hold off until chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

H for Haruno, U for Uchiha, N for Normal.

I own nothing in Naruto… sigh :p

Part three of Unplanned Circumstances

-X-

-U-

I had heard knocking on my door really late at night. I thought it might've been another mourner telling me that they were sorry. Did they think her death meant that much to me? I don't even know what I was feeling, so how could they? I looked over at Hagu who was sleeping soundly on my bed. Her small form snuggled in close in the huge comforter. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door. As I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Sasuke…" she said. I was looking at her. I wanted nothing more than to reach out my hand and touch her, to see if she was still really alive. She looked at me; her eyes were the same color, but her sclera seemed grey… even though, those eyes were of those only Sakura could only have, and then her voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I have Hagu's monkey… I think she'll be…" I looked around her in the dark of the night and ushered her inside. I had questions of course and just as I was about to ask her…

"How did I come back alive?" I looked at her. As if I knew how she came back to life. When I left her she was six feet under and perfectly still! She must have seen something on my face because she sighed and put her head down. "I guess you wouldn't know anyways."

"What are you doing here?" I wasn't trying to sound as mean as I thought it sounded but…

"I don't know. I heard you say you were going to take care of Hagu, and when I saw her monkey I just thought I could give it to her."

"You thought you could give it to her? Just like that? She had just seen you die; what would she think if she saw you alive?"

"I didn't…" A small step was heard on the stairs, and I looked back. Hagu was at the bottom of the steps, staring at Sakura as if she was a ghost. I couldn't blame her; I didn't even know what she was… a zombie maybe? We watched Hagu walk over to us and stop right behind me.

"Sakura?" she whispered, as if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Yeah here's your monkey Hagu." Hagu didn't get any closer to Sakura. She stood watching, as if she was going to go away. Finally, just like a little kid who found something she lost, she ran to Sakura, opening her arms wide in order to give her a hug. Tears filled both their eyes as I watched them.

-H-

I was wondering why Sasuke stopped talking, and why he turned his face from me when I saw Hagu at the steps. Sasuke had already seen her and that's what stopped him from continuing. I wanted to get up, to run out of the house before I brought nightmares to the girl, but my legs betrayed me. I sat in my place and continued watching her as she hid behind Sasuke. I offered her her monkey but she didn't do anything. Those grey eyes kept on staring as if I was a monster and it pained me to see that. Then, out of nowhere, Hagu ran up to me with wide arms. My voice got caught in my throat and I couldn't help but to start crying and neither could she. We embraced for a while before I pulled her off.

"Hagu, you aren't… scared of me?"

"Why? You're still Sakura right?" A smile crossed my face and I handed her her monkey. Sasuke spoke again after our brief reunion.

"Sakura… we have to leave." I looked at him.

"Leave?" I asked.

"Yes. What are you going to do if someone found out you were alive? We have to get out of the village."

"We?" I said getting up. "I'm not letting you leave the village. After everything we did to get you back here…" His eyes were locked with my eyes and I saw them soften a bit.

"Sakura, I'll still be with you." And of course when he says it like that, I fall for him all over again. I guess it really would be for the better. Who knows what would happen if the villagers saw me walking around. Sasuke started up the stairs and told us he was getting some things. I didn't know where we were heading, but I didn't question Sasuke. He seemed to know exactly where to take us.

-N-

Kakashi ran from the obsidian shard and made his way to the gravesite to see his young student once again. It had only been a day since she was buried, but even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he felt he should've been able to do something. She died valiantly, and with a smile on her face, that's all he could ask for. As he neared the site, he saw a bunch of ANBU ninja surrounding the place. He looked around some more and saw Tsunade.

"What's going on?" he asked, but the answer came before Tsunade could answer. His eyes paused on a giant coffin standing right on top of Sakura's grave. He walked over to it, face tight with confusion. Tsunade followed him, still saying nothing. The dirt underneath their feet was overturned, and they saw footsteps, though just barely. "What happened?"

"Sakura's gone…"

Kakashi looked at her. "Gone?"

"Yes, gone."

"How?"

"We don't quite know just yet, but…" Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto who stopped in front of the two adults. He was breathinig rapidly, and it looked like he was in a rush.

"KakashisenseiIwenttolook…"

"Slow down Naruto." Taking a deep breath Naruto repeated what he was going to say.

"Sasuke, he's…" Naruto's attention left his original task and had him asking about the giant coffin standing in front of Sakura's grave.

"Naruto, what about Sasuke?" Tsunade inquired.

"He's not here. I was going to check on him, to see if he wanted to go see Sakura with me, but when I got there he wasn't there. I thought he was just ignoring me so I snuck inside and found nothing at all. Hagu's not there either!" Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Naruto.

"You two will bring him back. He's going to be locked up for as long as he can live. He knew the rules when he left."

"But Lady Tsunade…"

"No buts Naruto. He knew what he was doing. Now go and find them." Naruto was lead by Kakashi away from the gravesite.

"I thought he had changed." Said Naruto sadly.

Sasuke stopped at a hotel and got a room for them. He had been in this town before when he had been with Orochimaru, and this was a town that didn't care. As long as you kept to yourself so did the other inhabitants. Sakura, after putting Hagu to sleep, sat on Sasuke's bed and asked him some questions.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" The last thing Sakura remembered was that Orochimaru was telling Hagu to kill her and that Hagu wasn't listening.

"Hagu killed him." Sakura didn't know if she was happy about that or not. Hagu was still a little girl. Her eyes trailed over to the sleeping girl.

"She's a tough girl isn't she?" Sasuke nodded. She turned back to him. "How long was I dead?" Sasuke's face showed nothing. "Who would bring me back to life?"

"You died two a day ago and were buried yesterday morning…" Sakura just sat there, saying and doing nothing. "Why don't you get some sleep?" She nodded absently and curled in with Hagu. Sasuke decided he had to go to sleep too. He had been awake since yesterday morning trying to save the village and now he was on the run with Sakura. He didn't mind it much but it was troublesome.

He knew because he left, he'd be the first suspect for Sakura's disappearance and also he was going to get bagged for leaving the village in the first place. He knew ninja would be sent after him, but what could he do? Just leave Sakura without any answers? Truthfully, he wanted some answers too. Who would be sick enough to bring someone back to life? His eyes became drowsy and his thoughts dissipated as he finally went into a much needed slumber.

-H-

I dreamt I had seen Sasuke and Hagu, and was on the run with them. It felt so real, but so unreal… like it wasn't meant to be. I opened my eyes and I saw the white blonde mess of a hair scattered across the pillow. I didn't know what I was doing but my mind and my body were doing different things. I wanted to keep her asleep, but my body told me to wake her up. What was up? I wanted to leave her alone. She looked tired and I persisted on keeping her awake, but I lost to my mind.

I shook Hagu until she was awake. She looked at me as if annoyed and then happy when she realized I was the one that woke her up. I couldn't help but feel dread because I knew that I was going to do something bad. I grabbed her hands and told her come with me.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked looking back at the boy sleeping peacefully.

"What about him? Let's go." I yanked hard on her arm and she started to get angry. Usually if Hagu got angry, someone would be on the floor clutching their throat but not me. I think she might have been sad for when she tried to kill me; she didn't want to try it again. So instead she yelled out. I covered her mouth with a pillow and watched Sasuke for any movement.

All this time in my head I was wondering what was going on. I would never hurt Hagu, never! so why was I doing it now. I silently prayed for Sasuke to wake up. Hagu's screams became hoarse and eventually became a small whisper carried by the wind. Just as I was about to lift the pillow up,

"What are you doing with her?"

-U-

I knew I heard a scream, but it died down as soon as it started, so I didn't really pay much attention to it, but it had bothered me. Why would somebody scream? It was then that I woke up and saw Sakura holding a pillow over Hagu's' face. Hagu's voice was already low and I feared what had happened to her. I got up and released the pillow from her face and saw that she was breathing still. A sigh of release escaped me, but that wasn't it. Another sigh escaped me too.

Sakura had punched me, knocking the wind out of me. I looked at her and gasped. Her eyes were white and her sclera was black. I stood up and walked over to her. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Then I'll fight you." She produced a kunai and attacked me with it. I dodged, but she had hit the mattress. The cotton flew with her hand as she brought it back and went for another strike. I had no choice but to stop her attack and I knew I might hurt her but hurting her would be better than her trying to kill me. I punched her with as much strength I thought wouldn't kill her and brought her flying to the other side of the room. My breathing was hard, and when I walked over to her, I saw the scene again.

I saw Sakura sitting with her head to the wall, cracked and bloody – unnatural. I crouched to her and asked if she was okay, but she had gotten me. She laughed as she head-butted me, her head still cracking even more. I saw the line of blood on both of our heads, trailing down in front of our eyes.

"What are you doing?" Her smile grew wide and I saw that the huge new crack that she made wasn't there anymore. "How did…"

"I'm dead now Sasuke… you can't kill me…" I scowled and went after her again, but it was just too late. She picked up the bureau and threw it at me. The bureau cracked as it hit my body, it sitting on top of me as I struggled under it. My head turned to scream at Sakura, but it was in vain. A huge coffin appeared where she was standing and I saw Hagu in her hands. "Sakura!" She looked at me, and what I saw gave me hope. Her eyes were back to grey, and she was saddened. She hadn't wanted to do this… was she being controlled? She stepped into the coffin just as the burden on top of me, blew out my remaining breath and knocked me out.

-H-

I saw Sasuke looking at me with hard, desperate eyes as the giant coffin appeared out of nowhere. I knew I had to get on it, but I had no idea where to. I looked back once more when he called my name. By that time, my mind was back to normal, but the coffin was already closing. I stayed in the darkness, crying, wondering what sort of torment I had just put Hagu through. Where we going? Was I going back to the grave or was the person who brought me to life calling me back?

-N-

Kakashi and Naruto ran through the forest. They stopped when they had lost the trail, and that's when Kakashi called on Pakkun. Pakkun sniffed the air, sniffing in every direction before he looked at Kakashi, obviously bothered. "What is it Pakkun?"

"I smell Sasuke… and another girl that I don't know…"

"That'd be Hagu," interjected Naruto.

"So what's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"I smell… a dead body…" Both the eyes of the ninja went wide.

"Whose?"

"It's unmistakable. The body hasn't been dead for a while… it's Sakura Haruno." Naruto ran over to Pakkun and yelled at him.

"No you're wrong! Why would Sasuke do that? He wouldn't do that!" Naruto was beginning to doubt himself as he looked to Kakashi for reassurance. Kakashii himself didn't know what to think anymore. He turned around and started following Pakkun.

"Let's go. They can't be far."

Kakashi and Naruto stepped into the little town just after Pakkun. Pakkun continued on his trail and stopped in front of a hotel. "He's inside." The ninja dog lead them to the room, and then finally when they reached the room door, he stopped.

"Thanks you Pakkun, I'll take it from here."

"Anytime Kakashi."

Before Pakkun left, Naruto had to ask again, he couldn't believe what he heard before. "Is Sakura there?"

"No kid. Her scent isn't as strong anymore…" With that a cloud of smoke was left in his wake as he went back to the other plane. Kakashi pushed the door open slowly and cautiously, as he entered the room, and saw his student on the floor, with a bureau on top of him.

-U-

I heard rummaging going on about me, and that's when I opened my eyes and shot up. I remembered Sakura, and Hagu… me getting beat by a dead kunoichi. I saw someone jump up, as I sat up and of course it was none other than Naruto. On the other side of the room I saw Kakashi. Naruto's eyes had met mine, and we had each other locked in a staring contest. After a while, he asked,

"Where's Sakura?" I didn't speak. "Where the hell is she Sasuke?" he repeated, "Where is she?" His fists grabbed my collar, and I looked away. That was when Kakashi intervened.

"Sasuke… I know if you did what you did you had a reason, but bringing someone to life…"

"How could you bring her back to life?" Naruto cut in. Now I was getting mad. How dare they accuse me of brining Sakura back?

"Is that what you think? I go on to train with Orochimaru and you all immediately think I've become a monster too?" My voice was level and I saw Naruto flinch, and felt Kakashi's piercing gaze. "I…" I might as well tell the truth. If anyone could help me, it'd be them. "I didn't bring her back to life…"

"Back to life?" said Kakashi with a disbelieving look on his face.

"What do you mean back to life? Isn't her body just gone?" Naruto looked from Kakashi to me and back again. He noticed the tension in the room had grown thicker.

"Sasuke… is this true what you're saying?"

I nodded. "We had to look for who brought her back; we had to have some answers."

"So where is she now? Where's Hagu too?" asked Naruto.

"She was called back by whoever it was that controlled her. She took Hagu with her." They looked at me, shock apparent in both their eyes once again. But I felt it was because I let Sakura slip through my fingers.

"Sasuke…" I looked up at Kakashi. "Do you know where Kabuto is?"

"Why would Kabuto…?" and then it hit me. Why would he come before us when Sakura died? Did he get something that none of us saw? He did know forbidden jutsu, both him and Orochimaru did. I jumped out of the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" said Naruto, following me.

"It was Kabuto. He knows forbidden jutsu, so what's to say he wasn't the one that brought her back to life?"

"How are you planning on finding him? You're not in any shape to fight even if you do?"

"You want me to sit here and wait for her to die again?"

"I know you're upset…"

"I have to find her. I have to find Hagu too. I'll look through every one of Orochimaru's hideouts that I've been to." I stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind me. I was ready to rip Kabuto's head off if it really was him, but I had no doubt about it… I just knew. Just as I was about to head through the main door of the hotel, I saw Naruto and Kakashi walking toward me.

"You didn't think we'd let you save Sakura yourself did you?"

-H-

The coffin ride felt quick, but I wouldn't know because everything went blank when I went in. I saw a sliver of light, and then as the sliver grew bigger, I saw that I was in a dimly lighted area. There were bunch of little blinking lights and there was a smell of alcohol, or antiseptic most likely. When I stepped out of the coffin, I finally knew where I was. I was in a lab.

I heard someone walk up to me from behind. My reflexes were good for a dead person and I avoided his hand. He laughed a small laugh and brought his hands down to his sides. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." My eyes were still registering… and my brain finally put all the pieces together.

"It was you…" He stopped laughing, but still had a devious smile on his face. "You brought me back to life. You are the one who made me almost kill Hagu."

"Kill her? I didn't tell you to kill her. You're instructions were to just bring her here. However you brought her here was on you and you alone." I looked at him. He was playing mind games with me wasn't he? He had to have been. Why would I kill (or attempt to kill) Hagu? It just doesn't make sense. The sound of his footsteps broke my train of thought. He was headed toward Hagu, but I beat him to it.

"Hands off." Again he laughed that laugh I despised so much.

"You're telling me what to do? That's really funny Haruno, but I'm not done with you yet. Let's wait until you're friends get here. I think that'll be a real show don't you?" I tried to move as he picked Hagu up. I tried to run to her as her eyes started to open. I tried not to cry… when I saw her turn her head from me, but it was too much. My tears flowed down on my stiffening body, as once again, my mind went blank.

-N-

Sasuke had already located two of the closest hideouts and came out with nothing. They were on there way to the last hideout in the vicinity, though it wasn't that close, he still had to check. He couldn't bear the thought that Sakura would suffer again after her suffering had already ended for a first time.

Naruto was on the same boat as Sasuke. He wanted nothing more than to find Sakura and take her back home with them. They wanted her back so much so, that none of them thought of what would happen when they found her or if they took her back. Kakashi did though. He was already trying to think of a way to let them down easily about it. He was sure they all would make a fuss, even Sasuke, but it had to be done, and by somebody. Sakura had to die again… it'd be unnatural that she be left walking among the living. Kakashi looked at his students and saw the determination on their faces, but he kept quiet. They'd have to understand when the time came.

Sasuke stopped at the entrance of the hideout. The others stopped behind him. "We're here, and I think Kabuto is too."

"Then let's do this." They went inside of the underground hideout and walked through the dark halls. Sasuke led them in the direction of the lab.

"They're here…" said Kabuto as Sakura awoke again. Her eyes were back to the white eyes and black sclera combo, which meant she was being controlled. "Time for me to begin." He grabbed Hagu (who was unconscious again), and bounded her on a hospital bed. Then, he hooked himself onto a machine. The machine jumped to life and soon Kabuto's body was limp. The machine allowed him to become astral. He needed to get into Hagu. Why? Because she had eaten Orochimaru, and his soul was still alive inside of her. This is what Kabuto was after.

The Leaf ninja had heard the whirring of some sort of machine and they ran to the source. When they turned the corner, they saw Hagu, and Sakura, who had her back turned. Naruto was completely oblivious to the direness of the situation and he walked up to her, a happy smile upon his face.

"Sakura we've been looking for you everywhere!" Sakura turned around, her white eyes locking on to his, but he didn't notice. Her hands went up and just as a kunai was about to pierce his gut, Kakashi moved him away.

"She's not herself Naruto." She grabbed her kunai, and readied herself as the three ninja surrounded her.

Sakura pounced on Naruto just as he stepped forward. Naruto was locked in a fist match with the girl, but he didn't want to hit her. She kept up her attacks, them getting surprisingly stronger, and he kept dodging. He was pushed to the back of a wall and he was cornered until Kakashi did his mole attack and pulled the kunoichi under the ground.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei."

"Naruto," yelled Sasuke, as he looked around the lab, "don't hold back."

"What are you talking about? Do you want to kill her?"

"She's already dead! She can regenerate. We have to go all out if we want to save her." Kakashi nodded to Naruto and he finally understood.

"Alright, but I won't like it."

Sakura appeared from the ground and went for a straight run to Sasuke. He used his hands sign and did a phoenix fireball jutsu and tried to hit her. She expertly maneuvered through the balls and hit Sasuke dead in the face. Sasuke turned into a cloud of smoke, and ended up behind her, a chidori already in production. Sakura turned around and just as he was inches away from her heart, her eyes went back to normal, and she looked at Sasuke.

"Kill me, before I do anymore harm to you guys." Sasuke moved at the last minute, stopping himself from hitting her, his hands going through the wall next to her. She smiled and her eyes went back to normal, and she slammed Sasuke back to the others.

Naruto helped Sasuke up as Kakashi went forward. His eyes went over his students graying body. His eyes saw Hagu, and Kabuto's limp form and he had an idea. Kakashi produced a clone, and each of them went after something. Clone Kakashi held Sakura in her tracks as the real Kakashi went after Kabuto. Sakura saw this and used all her force to stop him. She pushed the clone away, as well as his students who figured out what he was up too, and went after the original. Sakura threw herself in the line of fire as her sensei's chidori aimed for the machine. Sakura was hit, and blood was spurting from her chest. Kakashi stepped back, and sttod with Naruto and Sasuke as they watched Sakura's wound close up.

"Kabuto wouldn't like it if I let him die here."

Kabuto swam through the girl's being and went straight for the brain. He was thinking like Orochimaru now, and soon he would have him in his hands. Kabuto, as he entered the vast nervous system saw him. Orochimaru was floating along Hagu's brain as if he belonged there. As soon as Kabuto floated inside, Orochimaru stopped and looked at him, a deceiving smile on his face.

"Nice to see you care to come back for me," said the Snake Sanin as he attacked.

-H-

I could do nothing but protect my master's body when I saw Kakashi sensei going for him. I wanted to let him go, I wanted to let Kakashi kill him, but I couldn't; my body was still winning. When my wound closed up, I felt renewed hatred for my friends, now my enemies. I wanted to kill them, but could I really? My body stepped up. I guess that was a yes.

Two kunai whizzed by my face, causing m hair to whip behind me. It was time to get fighting again. Naruto ran forward and used his Uzamaki barrage, but it was like I knew exactly where to be. I moved as ten clones appeared, one after the other. They had nothing to kick up into the air, so I destroyed them all with punches. My fist collided with the real Naruto and I sent him head first into a pile of boxes in the corner. He didn't move. I created a clone myself and went after the remaining two. Kakashi was fighting my clone when I went after Sasuke. His black eyes struggled to not hurt me – it seems he couldn't take his own advice – but even so, he tried to stay alive.

-N-

Hagu felt terrible. She felt as if she was stuffed into a suitcase, and dragged to across the ground… and that was just on the outside. She felt like inside of her was having a battle too, but little did she know that there was in fact a battle going on inside of her. When her eyes opened, and looked around, she saw only chaos. She saw the blonde ninja, whom she remembered to be Naruto, face down in a pile of boxes. She saw a grey haired man fighting Sakura, and another Sakura fighting Sasuke. Tears started running down her cheek as she saw the fights continue. She hadn't wanted to cause trouble for anyone, and she hadn't wanted Sakura to be the way she was.

Hagu opened her mouth and screamed. She wasn't trying to take anyone's soul. She was trying to get them to stop. Her tears flowed down her face, and she continued screaming and crying at the same time. Hagu looked about her vicinity and saw the medic ninja on the ground. This wasn't the fist time she saw this machine, it was in fact the second time. During their testing days, the scientists would hook it up to her and do something she wasn't quite sure of. All she knew was that they said, if the host had died, then anyone inside of them would die too. Hagu started to unhook her restraints as she headed for the kunai that lay on the floor.

-H-

I didn't even notice when Hagu woke up; I was too busy trying to keep Sasuke at bay. It was when I heard her scream and cry, that I looked back at her. She looked awful, not the way a little experiment should be looking. Her screams made my eyes stay on her. I was starting to feel bad… not that I already wasn't from what I had done to my friends. She trusted me to take care of her and I didn't. I led her straight to the very man who wanted to have her dead, and it was all my fault.

I felt a punch hit the side of my face. Sasuke had gotten the upper hand in this fight, because of Hagu. But it was okay to me. If I lost here, wouldn't everything be okay? I fell to the floor, my hands going to where Sasuke hit. I thought he was going to continue, but he didn't; I looked up at him and was met with soft, but determined, eyes.

"Sakura…" he said softly, "what are you doing? Don't you here Hagu crying? Aren't you the one that wanted to protect her?" Wasn't I the one that wanted to protect her? I was wasn't I? "Why are you letting her suffer like this…" Letting her suffer… I remembered what she had been like when I had first met her. She was a closed off little girl who was only wanted because of her power. I became her first friend and she really believed that she could have a good life with me. At least, I think that's why she came with me to the Leaf.

We heard Naruto yell loudly as he jumped onto Hagu. Hagu? When did she wake up? Naruto was fighting with her to steal the kunai away from her. Sasuke had already left from in front of me and started for her too.

"What are you doing I heard?" I walked up to her too.

"Kabuto is inside of me. If I die, then he dies too." When I heard that, I lost all ability to stand. Kakashi sensei held me up. My head started getting light-headed. I sensed I had control of my own body again. I had to act fast. "Don't die Hagu." I said to her. "They'll stop Kabuto, and you and Sasuke will live a long and good life."

"What about you?" asked Hagu, who had already gave up resisting Naruto.

"I have to die. To kill me."

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry Hagu," I said giving her a hug and stepping back quickly. "Someone needs to kill me."

"We can't kill you Sakura," said Sasuke. I saw Hagu trying to suck in my soul; I had asked her to kill me, and she wanted to do something I asked before I went, but I couldn't let her do that.

"Not you Hagu. One of them have to." I felt like I was slipping, the control I had was leaving me. "Hurry," I yelled, "I'm losing control."

-N-

Kabuto dodged Orochimaru's jab as he got ready for a second attack. Things were definitely not going as planned. Hagu had awakened, which meant that his time here was going to be short, and to top it all off, Sakura was breaking his control. He didn't know what was going on, but it had to happen fast. He concentrated all that he could, and got Sakura back under control in which he then started focusing his power on his mentor and adversary.

Sakura watched as they all stepped back, Naruto pulling Hagu away from her. Kakashi stood in front of Hagu and spoke to both of his students. "I think I know how we can defeat her." They both looked at him. "Sasuke, remember when you said all that stuff about Hagu?"

"Yeah."

"I think strong emotion can break the jutsu. You are the only one who can do this." Sasuke looked at Kakakshi and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-U-

I heard Kakashi clearly; I know I did. And I knew exactly what he was talking about. Sakura loved me, more than anything in the world. She was willing to give up everything just to be by my side when I left for Orochimaru. She gave up the comforting life she knew, and gave up some of her best friends, just to be with me. Kakashi was talking about me reminding her of her love for me. How could I do that, without me remembering what I left behind all those days ago.

I stepped up to Sakura and took in a deep breath. Sakura was still waiting to fight, but I wasn't going to. I went one step closer, and started talking. "Sakura, who do you love?" She looked at me. It seemed she was contemplating the question. "Answer me."

"What does it matter?" she yelled as she ran forward, throwing in a high kick as she reached leg's length.

"You love me don't you, and you still love me. Even after you died you still can't keep me out of your head."

"Stop playing with me." More kicks, followed by a series of punches. She was trying hard to not lose her cool, but it wasn't working. I kept on dodging, or really more like blocking her attacks, which made her even angrier. I grabbed her hand and pushed her to the ground, much like in the artificial forest from Orochimaru's lab long ago. I saw her take in a breath and struggle, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go," she cried.

"Not until you admit it."

"I'm not admitting nothing to you," but I could tell she was coming too. A blush was appearing on her face, and a smirk crossed mine.

"Okay then." I leaned down and just as I was bout to kiss her, she pushed me off…

-N-

Orochimaru pushed Kabuto all the way to the walls of Hagu's brain just when he stopped to get a hold on Sakura. He had felt her slipping, and he was wondering how in the world the girl could resist so much. He wanted nothing anymore then to get Orochimaru and absorb him into himself. Who cared what happened to Sakura, or Sasuke, or the others. As long as Hagu was alive, and he still had a body to get to, he wouldn't care one bit.

"You can't win Kabuto. I was waiting for you. I knew you couldn't resist all my knowledge going to waste inside of this girl's body."

"Don't lecture me Orochimaru. Once I leave here, I'll be the most powerful shinobi."

Orochimaru laughed. "We'll just see about that."

-H-

I knew what he was talking about the moment he stepped up to me. I heard his words. 'Who do you love?' My body didn't admit it, but I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him to hear me. "I love you!" I tried to say, but I wasn't being heard. My body started to fight with him, punches, jabs, and even a high kick, when I got close enough, but it looked like he was just mocking me. I – my mind self – was starting to get a little annoyed by the ease at which he blocked my moves, but it did remind me of the time when I stayed with him at Orochimaru's lab. And I think Sasuke realized that too, because I saw him pull me down and straddle me like he had done that time again. A blush was already on my face, and a smirk was on his. Oh yeah, I knew he was enjoying this. Just as the love of my life was about to kiss me, Kabuto regained control again, and I pushed him off.

-N-

Sasuke jumped off of Sakura and stepped back to his teammates. "What are you doing?" yelled Naruto. Sasuke didn't answer. "Tell her you love her!"

"What?" yelled Saskue, completely disregarding Sakura.

"That's what she wants to hear from you. Once you admit it to her, and to yourself, that you love her, we can beat her."

"The boy is right. You've denied your heart for too long Sasuke." Said Kakashi. Sasuke looked back at the dead Sakura and started thinking. He really didn't know his feelings for the girl, but if he had to say something he could say he grew fond of her, but it wasn't love was it? He didn't love. He only wanted to avenge his clan and defeat Naruto, but love? When did that happen? He thought of the times they spent together, the kiss they shared in the fake forest, and then the last kiss that was completely different than the first. He realized he did in fact 'love' her and that he had been denying it all along. He finally knew what he had to do.

"Sakura," said the Uchiha as he walked up to her, for the last time, with no defense. She stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move, and he did. He walked all the way up to her. "I love you."

-H-

"I love you." Sasuke said he loved me! I knew this time I would be saved from Kabuto's clutches as a warm light filled my body. I was watching Sasuke all this time, and soon, right after he said he loved me, he kissed me. His warm lips touched my cold ones and I could feel right then and there that all was going to be okay. A tear fell from my eyes as Sasuke stepped back. He couldn't look at me, not after what he had done, but I didn't mind it at all. I didn't look down into the gaping wound that Sasuke inflicted upon me. I let it go because I was finally free, free to be back in the Pure World.

"Thank you Sasuke. I love you too." My body felt like dust, as it fell to the floor, leaving another body in its wake. As my spirit approached Sasuke, I saw his eyes closed, and tears falling from his face. It wasn't like my funeral, where only a small tear fell. He was all out crying, and for me. I gave him one last hug, wiping the tears from his face, as I went up to the sky, to be where I had to be.

-N-

Kabuto didn't know what Orochimaru was being so confident about. He had lost, and soon Kabuto would be the only ones who had information to Orochimaru's research. Even without Sakura, protecting his body, he could still win, he still was alive and thriving inside of Hagu; it'd only be a matter of time. He ran forward, and sidestepped Orochimaru, who turned around in time to move away. Kabuto was expecting that and went the other way. He had caught Orochimaru off guard and started to absorb him. The blue light blended into Kabuto's blue light, and soon they became one. Kabuto laughed at his victory, feeling the knowledge course through his veins, into his head.

Not wanting to stay inside of Hagu in case his body had survived, he made his way out the same way he made it in.

-U-

I couldn't stop myself from crying, no matter how hard I tried. I felt the last of her warmth, as she kissed my lips and wiped the tears from my face. Naruto walked up to me, tears on his face as well. This wasn't a time to make fun of him for crying, and I knew he felt the same. Hagu was a wreck, but Kakashi kept her under control. After she had calmed down a bit, he went to the two bodies. He took the body of the sacrificed woman and brought it next to Kabuto where he unhooked all the plugs and cords. He was going to destroy Kabuto's body, and the sacrificed body.

-N-

The astral form came out of Hagu's body. No one felt it, except for the cold breeze that covered the room when he floated by to his body. He didn't care that the plugs were gone, but he did care that all available bodies were about to be destroyed. He hurtled toward the unsuspecting Kakashi and just as he was centimeters away, another form stopped him.

Sakura floated down and smiled. "I can finally kick your ass." She attacked him with nothing but her fists. She knew she probably wouldn't win, but at least she'd make it by the time the bodies were destroyed. Kabuto tried to get to the bodies but he couldn't. He was stuck, and it wasn't by Sakura. Sakura sensed something else stopping Kabuto, and it was something she wanted to stay out of.

"What is this?" asked Kabuto as he struggled in the air. He saw the smoke rising as the fire moved across the floor. The Leaf ninja were already on their way out after Sasuke set fire to the lab. "What the hell?"

"I told you…"

"Orochimaru? Damn you!"

"You can't outsmart me Kabuto…" They were souls, but also weren't souls. The longer they stayed without a body, the more they risked not existing. Orochimaru was already done. He wasn't going to be duped by his assistant, and he'd rather be dead before that happened. Kabuto screamed in terror as the smoke rose up to them, and he became less and less _there_. The medic nin disappeared in the hot smoldering ash, as the hideout too got devoured by the flames.

-X-

A/N: Yay, finally done! Okay almost done. Just an epilogue and then were finally done with this story. I am really happy with how it came out. And thanks to all you who read it through. In the part when Kakashi told Sasuke that strong emotion would defeat Sakura, I wanted to have Naruto intervene, but that would have ruined the moment so I left it out. But yeah on to the epilogue!


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

Just one P.O.V this time!

Again I own nada…

Last Chapter

-X-

Sasuke and Hagu were bombarded the moment they entered the Leaf's village. Many ANBU Black Ops attacked them and brought them to the waiting Tsunade.

"I would want to hear you're reason for leaving the village, but I don't think any reason at all would be legit." Sasuke was going to speak when Hagu started.

"It wasn't his fault." She was standing in front of Tsunade, standing as tall as she could, monkey dragging behind her as she tried to keep Sasuke from getting in trouble.

"What is she talking about? You shouldn't be here either…"

"Lady, it wasn't his fault." Hagu began to tell her about Sakura coming back to life, and about Kabuto who ordered Sakura to kidnap her. She continued telling her about the fight she saw and how Sakura and Sasuke both fought each other.

"So you're telling me that Sasuke was just helping Sakura get some answers?" Tsunade looked to Sasuke for any response. He nodded. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"In all respect, what could you have done for her? If she had stayed here, you guys would probably be trying to kill her again, without actually answering any of the questions she wanted answered." Tsunade began to speak, but she stopped herself. She had realized that she really couldn't have done anything to get Sakura's questions answered.

"So can he stay?" asked Naruto out of the blue.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, but be ready for next week." They all looked at her. "He's going on a mission of course, and Hagu, if she wants to, can be enrolled in the Academy. Now, get out of my office." Shizune, who had been there all along smiled at Tsunade as the others left.

"You are getting soft Lady Tsunade."

"I guess you didn't see it then? That boy has changed, and I think he can finally be trusted…"

-X-

A/N: So yes. To those of you who imagined something more, he does live a happy life with Hagu from here on out. And yes this is finally it! I just had to keep this one short and sweet…


End file.
